


My heart can only say these words

by softhabits



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, need more wonhoon in my life tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhabits/pseuds/softhabits
Summary: Jihoon is excited to celebrate his birthday this year, especially since it is the first time in years where they get a couple days off during his birthday.It is also the first birthday he gets to celebrate with his boyfriend.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	My heart can only say these words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I originally planned on posting this fic on Jihoon's birthday, but due to finals I couldn't bring myself to post this (sigh). Anyways since it was my birthday a couple days ago, this is kind of my excuse to post it now lmao.
> 
> Happy (very belated) Birthday, Lee Woozi.

Any minute now.

It has always been a tradition for them to greet each other at midnight whenever one of them had their birthdays. Whether it was in the middle of touring, at the dorms or if said member was in the bathroom taking a shower (Jun’s birthday to be exact, an incident that neither of the members will ever let go). It was always a given that the members would barge in, uncalled, with a cake, silly party accessories and loads of birthday blessings. Today isn’t an exception.

It is currently 11:58 pm, November 21. Jihoon is lying on his bed with his phone in his hands, trying to beat his current _Rider_ high score. He recently picked up the game again out of boredom. It is actually a rare occasion that they are given a couple days off during his birthday. Usually, he was either at the studio and working on a new song or a new arrangement for a show. Or they were practicing nonstop for year-end performances. But now that they were given two days off, Jihoon suddenly feels giddy and excited for his members to barge in. No matter how many times they bicker or play jokes on each other, they loved and have known each other for almost ten years now and he genuinely couldn’t imagine a life without the twelve boys. They’re his querencia after all.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Jihoon suddenly hears as his bedroom door opens. Speak of the devils.

The members enter his bedroom one by one: Seokmin holding the birthday cake, Mingyu and Minghao trying to keep the flame from going out, whilst Seungkwan leads the others in singing the birthday song.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR JIHOON!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!!!”

The whole room breaks into cheers. Seungcheol is holding a hat that has “Birthday Boy” written on it and walks over to Jihoon to place it right on his head.

“C’mon hyung! Make a wish!” Chan shouts and the others chant in unison. Seokmin takes a step closer so Jihoon could blow out the candles. As he wishes for nothing but health and success for him and for his members, he blows out the candles and everyone cheered once again.

“Ah thanks guys” Jihoon says with a big smile. “Even though I knew you would all come, it still makes me so happy to see you all here celebrating my birthday with me.”

“Aw Jihoonie, don’t go all sentimental on us now” Jeonghan teases him.

“Let him be sentimental Hannie, it’s his birthday” Joshua says, as he pushes Jeonghan lightly.

“Plus, he’s our Vobo after all! If it weren’t for his sentimentality, where would we get our amazing lyrics from, right hyung?” Chan says and wiggles his eyebrows at Jihoon.

Jihoon giggles and shakes his head. As expected from their youngest member, always flattering.He then looks at each of his members and smiles once again. He enjoys seeing them all together like this to celebrate his birthday. But then he realises there were only eleven faces smiling back at him.

“Where is Wonwoo?” he suddenly asks, as he looks around.

“Well…” Junhui says unsure, before being cut off by Seungcheol.

“He said he wasn’t feeling really well and went to bed early.”

“Oh” Jihoon says. As worried as he was for the taller boy, he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Wonwoo has not once missed out on congratulating him for his birthday along with the other members, ever since their trainee days. And this year would have been his first birthday where they get to celebrate it as a couple.

“Aw someone is feeling lovesick” Soonyoung says in a teasing voice as he wiggles his eyebrows, earning him a piece of cake in his face.

“Shut up you idiot” Jihoon says as he glares at him.

So, what if he is a little lovesick for his boyfriend? He has every right to be! Okay so maybe Soonyoung does have a point though (even though Jihoon would never admit that to Soonyoung’s face).

“Oh no, he’s getting grumpy, because he isn’t getting a birthday kiss from his boyfriend” Mingyu snickers and the others join him.

“I mean there is still the eleven of us, right?” Minghao says, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

“Guys no-“ but before he could protest any further, Jihoon was suddenly showered with kisses all over his head and face. There was no point in fighting them off, it was their birthday tradition after all.

“Gross” Jihoon says afterwards, a slight blush painting his cheeks.

“That’s not what you would say if Wonwoo hyung were to do that.” Vernon says with a huge grin.

Jihoon was just about to fight him on this, but Seungcheol beat him to it.

“Alright, alright you guys. Let’s let the birthday boy get some well-deserved rest.” He ushers the others out of Jihoon’s room, but not before turning his head towards Jihoon one last time and winking at him.

Jihoon sighs. He checks his phone, in hopes that Wonwoo was for some reason still awake and left him a message. Of course he wasn’t. Seungcheol did say that he went to bed early. Jihoon scrolls through all the notifications on his screen and as he excepted, there was no message from his boyfriend. He decides to reply to the other birthday messages before trying to fall asleep. But no matter how hard he tries to, his mind would always go back to Wonwoo.

\---

Wonwoo and Jihoon have been best friends for almost a decade. However, as time passes, they started to unknowingly fall for one another. What started off as them appreciating and feeling grateful to have the other as a shoulder to lean on, would soon enough grow into actual feelings. It took them a couple years of pining over each other and them being completely oblivious to one another’s feelings, before Wonwoo couldn’t take it any longer and confessed to Jihoon.

It was one of those nights, where Jihoon would still be up to work on another song. Wonwoo was hanging out at the Universe Factory, sitting on the couch whilst fidgeting with his hands.

“Ji?” Wonwoo asks in a low voice.

Jihoon takes his headphones off and turns his chair around to face the boy sitting on the couch. Luckily Jihoon wasn’t listening to a music sample or otherwise he would have missed how the other called out his name with his soft voice. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Is it silly to have a crush on someone?”

Well that came out of nowhere. Jihoon feels his heart drop.

“Why would that be silly, Won?” Jihoon replies in a nervous tone. He wasn’t sure whether Wonwoo was going to tell him if he had a crush on someone or not. Jihoon’s heart was threatening to break any minute.

“I don’t know” Wonwoo answers whilst looking at his folded hands. “I mean what if they don’t like me back and our friendship would get ruined?”

Ah so Wonwoo really did have a crush on someone, Jihoon thought to himself as he could feel his chest grow heavier. Of course, Wonwoo would never like him that way anyways. It was foolish of Jihoon to think that the little moments they would often share, was ever meant to be more than friendship to Wonwoo. He looked up to the taller boy and saw his eyes filled with hope. As much as the realisation of Wonwoo not liking him back hurt him, he needs to put his best friend over his own feelings. The last thing he wants was to lose Wonwoo over something as ridiculous as his stupid crush.

“I think whoever you have a crush on, should consider themselves very lucky to be liked by someone as incredible as you.” Jihoon says carefully, whilst placing his hand on Wonwoo’s knee and offering him a small smile.

“So… you think I should just tell them that I like them then? No matter what their reaction might be?” Wonwoo asks unsurely and Jihoon hesitates at first, before slowly nodding his head.

“Yes, Wonwoo. As your best friend I would never want you to miss out on an opportunity like this.”

“Okay…” Wonwoo gulps before looking into Jihoon’s eyes.

“I like you, Jihoonie.”

Once again, Jihoon feels his heart drop.

“You… what?”

“I like you Jihoon” Wonwoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before going on. “I really like you. I don’t know how long I’ve been harbouring these feelings for, but I’m sure they’ve always been in here somewhere. I know you’re my best friend and this is such a cliché situation and I’m not supposed to have these feelings for you. I honestly tried everything to prevent myself from falling deeper and deeper for you, but god, you’re just so… so amazing… Oh my god I’m making a fool of myself. I know you probably don’t like me back anyways, so please can you just reject me now? So I can just get over it and we can pretend this never happened and just go back to being friends-“

“Wonwoo hold on” Jihoon interrupts the older. “You really think I don’t like you back?”

Jihoon has been silent this whole time, but he couldn’t believe how Wonwoo hasn’t realised sooner that Jihoon has been harbouring feelings for the other as well. He always thought he was being way too obvious with his crush on him.

“What? You do?” Wonwoo looks at him with confusion and a little glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Yes Wonwoo” Jihoon says and giggles shyly. “I can’t believe you never figured it out”

Wonwoo was still staring at him. Still not believing anything that Jihoon was saying. Jihoon sighed and stood up. He held his hands out to Wonwoo and the latter took it, still unsure about the whole thing.

Jihoon leads the two over to his computer and lets Wonwoo sit down on his working chair. He clicks around until he finds the file with all of the songs he has ever written and opens it.

“Ji, I don’t understand” Wonwoo looks at the screen, trying to figure out what it was he was supposed to look at.

“These are all the songs I wrote the past few years.” Jihoon says in a soft voice. “And almost all of them I wrote with one person in my mind”

Wonwoo suddenly diverts his eyes from the screen back to Jihoon’s face.

“Are you saying”

“Yes” Jihoon says and smiles up at him.

Wonwoo stays silent, his eyes still fixed on Jihoon’s face.

“Lee Jihoon, I can’t believe this”

Jihoon giggles as he takes Wonwoo’s hands in his. Even though Wonwoo was one of the taller ones in the group, Jihoon can’t help but admire how small Wonwoo’s hands were in his.

“You better believe it Jeon. I like you too”

“So all this time… You wrote all these songs about me?”

“Well I wouldn’t say all of them” Jihoon admits and looks a bit embarrassed. “I mean I wouldn’t necessarily say that Chuck was about you”

Wonwoo takes his hand out of Jihoon’s grasp and slightly punches the shorter one on his chest whilst he giggles.

“Ow…” Jihoon mocks a pained expression but giggles as well.

Suddenly there was silence between them. Not necessarily an awkward one, but there was still some unresolved tension hanging between them, mixed with uncertainty.

“So what does it mean now?” Wonwoo asks Jihoon.

Jihoon himself didn’t know.

“How about we take it slow for now?” Jihoon suggests as he takes Wonwoo’s hand again and softly strokes Wonwoo’s palm with his thumbs.

“I mean we have just established that we like each other. Let’s just go with it and figure out what we both want. Go on some dates, do some coupley stuff. And when we’re sure and ready, then we can take the next step.”

Wonwoo smiles at Jihoon and nods.

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to make you my boyfriend one day”

Now it was Jihoon’s turn to lightly punch the other.

“Hey Ji?”

“Yes Won?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Jihoon nods and pulls Wonwoo up from the working chair, their lips instantly finding their way to each other. Wonwoo melts into him as Jihoon grabs the collar of his shirt to deepen the kiss. They slowly part and look each other in the eyes. Both of them wearing huge grins on their faces.

And true to Jihoon’s words, they took it slow. They went on dates, did coupley stuff. And once they were certain about each other they made it official.

The day they told the other members about their relationship, their dorms turned into pure chaos. Even though many of them suspected that there was something going on between them, because the two of them would be inseparable, they were all still in shock. However, the members soon enough got over the initial shock and the teasing began, which Jihoon hated. But whenever he looked at the boy next to him and how happy he makes him feel, he thought that all ofit was worth it.

\---

Jihoon slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes. It has been a while since he got to sleep in for more than twelve hours. He stretches himself before leaving his bed and walking out of his room towards the kitchen, to make himself some brunch. Apart from his mandatory Birthday V Live later on followed by the birthday dinner his members have organised for him, he pretty much has the whole day for himself.

He pours himself some cereal and milk and takes his phone out to check his Notifications. He got even more birthday messages over night, but none of them were from Wonwoo. Jihoon was confused. Sure, when it comes to sleeping in, him and Wonwoo were the same. They both get the same amount of sleep and were usually the ones who would get out of bed the latest. But Seungcheol said that Wonwoo went to bed early last night. So surely, he must be out of bed by now, right? Or was Wonwoo still not feeling better today?

Jihoon quickly finishes up his cereal and washes his face before heading out to the apartment above him, where Wonwoo shares his room with Mingyu. He walks into the apartment and sees Seungcheol and Joshua in the living room cuddled up while watching a drama. He walks over and greets them.

“Hey birthday boy, slept well?” Seungcheol asks and smiles at him.

“Like a baby” Jihoon says and grins back at him. He excuses himself quickly before walking towards Wonwoo and Mingyu’s room.

He knocks on the door a couple times before entering the room, only to find Mingyu sitting on his own bed whilst scrolling on his phone.

“Oh, hey hyung” he looks up and greets Jihoon.

“Hey Gyu” Jihoon greets back as he scans the room. Wonwoo’s bed was empty, almost as if he hadn’t slept in it the whole night.

“Have you seen Wonwoo?”

“Hmm I haven’t seen him this morning” Mingyu says warily.

“Is he feeling better?”

“Oh… yeah he is actually” Mingyu says in a slightly nervous tone, but Jihoon chooses to ignore it for the time being.

“Oh, okay” Jihoon sighs as was going to head towards the door.

“Maybe he’s in Seungcheol hyung’s room? He started playing a new video game on his computer a couple days ago” Mingyu quickly says and Jihoon nods.

“I’ll go check there, thanks Gyu”

“No problem ex-roomie” Mingyu smirks as he looks back onto his phone screen.

“Yeah, how come you’re the one sharing a room with my boyfriend now? Just right after I got my own room?”

“Don’t blame me, hyung. Blame the very intense and sacred game of rock paper scissors”

Jihoon smiles and shakes his head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. If only rock paper scissors didn’t hold such a great value in the group. Jihoon walks over to Seungcheol’s room and knocks on it. He steps in to look around, but no one was there either.

“Where could Wonwoo possibly be?” he mutters to himself as he walks back into the living room.

“No Wonwoo?” Joshua asks him as he turns his attention away from the TV towards Jihoon.

“Has no one seen him this morning?” Jihoon asks back, annoyance slowly starting to be apparent in his voice.

“Maybe he’s in your studio?” Seungcheol says, whilst thinking carefully. “He likes to hang out at Universe Factory, no?”

Jihoon nods. Usually when he is busy making a new song, Wonwoo likes to keep him company at his studio. But it was very rarely that Wonwoo would willingly hang out there on his own. Even though Jihoon gave his boyfriend some spare keys to the Universe Factory (because he only trusts him and he knows he would not leave his studio in a mess, unlike the other members).

“I’ll go check, thanks hyung!” Jihoon says quickly and excuses himself before leaving the apartment. On his way out of the building, he bumps into Vernon and asks if he’s seen his boyfriend around. Nothing wrong with asking, right?

“I’m sorry hyung, I haven’t” Vernon says as he shakes his head. Jihoon sighs and thanks him anyways, missing the way the younger was staring at him with a knowing look. He leaves the building, but not before stopping at his apartment to dress himself warmly, and starts walking to the company, where his studio was.

As he enters the company building, he was greeted by numerous staff members who wish him a happy birthday. Jihoon smiles and thanks each of them and asks them if they have seen Wonwoo around. Unfortunately, none of the staff members have seen him either.

He finally arrives at their recording studio and opens the door, but there was no one in there. He then goes to the Universe Factory, basically his second home, and enters, but again there seems to be no trace of his boyfriend. He was only met by an empty studio. It was in the same condition as he last left it a couple nights ago.

Damn it Jeon Wonwoo and your ability to disappear without any traces, Jihoon thinks.

Was Wonwoo avoiding him on purpose? What would be the reason for it? Or maybe he was having one of those days again, where he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. But then again Wonwoo would always let him know, even if it’s just through text, if he needed some space. Jihoon is confused. And a little mad, he must admit.

He looks at his watch and sees that it is almost 5 pm. They had a reservation at the restaurant at seven and he still hasn’t done the birthday V Live yet. So he walks over to his desk and sets everything up for the livestream. Why not do a V Live in his second home for once?

“Hi everyone” Jihoon greets the camera after he turns the the live on. He spends some time talking to fans about various things and thanking them for all the birthday messages. Some fans ask him questions, like what he got for his birthday, if the members got him anything special and what he’s been doing lately. And soon enough they were almost hitting the one hour mark.

“Once again, thank you all so much for wishing me a happy birthday. I will always work harder to show my appreciation to all of you.” Jihoon says and smiles at the camera.

“I really need to head off now, me and the boys are going to eat very soon. Everyone please always take care and stay healthy. I hope we get to see each other very soon. Byeeee”

Jihoon waves at the camera one last time before he turns the live off. He looks at his phone and sees that it was already ten past six. He really needs to hurry up or else they were going to be late for dinner. He packs his things up quickly and exits the company building. When he arrives back at their dorms, he quickly goes to his room and changes his outfit. Which wasn’t really a big deal, since he only changed from a bright blue hoodie to a black one, gets his cap from the hanger and wears his favourite Gucci slippers with socks.

He exits his room and meets up with the other members at the staircase. They were all waiting there, some of them scrolling on their phones, some of them engaged in a conversation. And then there was Seungcheol, being the leader that he is, counting if they were complete.

“Eleven… twelve… We’re missing someone” He says as he recounts the whole group again.

“Where is-“

“I’m here!” Seungcheol got cut off by the voice who just reached the staircase, panting.

“Sorry, I took a bit long” Wonwoo tries to even out his breath as he looks at his leader apologetically. His hair was visibly disheveled and he was wearing a black hoodie and some jogging pants, as if he didn’t have much time to get changed. Seungcheol nods at him and gives him a knowing look, followed by Vernon who did the same thing. Wonwoo looks over to Jihoon and gives him a faint smile, but Jihoon wasn’t having any of it.

How could this guy disappear the whole day, without a single trace? And especially on his boyfriend’s birthday of all days? Jihoon is more than annoyed to say the least. So annoyed, that he ignores his boyfriend’s smile and walks past him.

“Let’s go guys” he says, not sparing his boyfriend one look. He tries to ignore how Wonwoo’s face fell, as he walked past him.

Jihoon walks over to the designated vocal unit car. He sits himself in his usual place, puts his headphone on and proceeds to look out of the window throughout the whole car ride, trying not think about a certain tall boy. And if the other vocal unit members were looking at him in a weird or concerned way, he chooses to ignore it.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the restaurant. Because they were such a large group, Seungcheol somehow managed to book the whole restaurant for themselves only. The performance unit car arrives at the place first, followed by the vocal unit one. They enter the Korean barbecue place and Jihoon spots a free seat between Junhui and Soonyoung so he sits himself right in between. Junhui and Soonyoung exchange some questioning looks between each other because normally, Jihoon would always sit next to Wonwoo. However, Jihoon doesn’t pay them much attention and pretends that everything is just fine.

A couple minutes later and the hiphop unit finally arrives at the restaurant as well. Jihoon looks up and his eyes instantly meets Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo looks back at him and how he is squished in between Junhui and Soonyoung. His eyes suddenly looking very sad.

Jihoon hates this. He hates seeing his boyfriend sad or disappointed, especially knowing he is the cause behind it. But right now he couldn’t let his guilt win the upper hand. Not when Wonwoo has made it his mission to actively avoid him the whole day on his birthday. A birthday he was very much looking forward to.

Jihoon is suddenly startled by the sound of someone leaving his chair next to him. He sees how Junhui gets up and signals Wonwoo to sit where he was sitting. Jihoon looks up to Junhui and panics on the inside. What was Junhui doing? His eyes diverts back to where Wonwoo was standing. Wonwoo hesitates at first, but then slowly approaches the table.

“Thanks Junnie” he whispers, pats Junhui on his shoulder and gives him a small smile. Junhui smiles back and goes to sit next to Minghao, who still had an empty seat next to him.

Great, Jihoon thinks to himself, how am I supposed to ignore him now?

“Hey” Wonwoo whispers as he takes his place next to him. Jihoon looks at Wonwoo briefly before pursing his lips and diverting his head to the other end of the long table, where Seungkwan and Seokmin were currently bickering loudly. Jihoon knows how childish he is being but he couldn’t help himself. Let him be petty for once. Wonwoo sighs and starts a conversation with Joshua instead, who was seated opposite of him.

“To Our Jihoon hyung” Jihoon suddenly hears Mingyu yell out from the other end of the table. “Our musical and lyrical genius. May we spend many more birthdays together!” They all raise their glasses and cheer.

As usual they all spend the night laughing, talking and being extremely loud. Especially when some of the members are on their third or fourth bottle of soju. Even though him and Wonwoo are amongst the members who usually don’t drink that much, Jihoon still tries his best to engage with any member, sober or drunk, just to avoid the awkward tension between him and the boy sat next to him. As time goes by, he finds it harder and harder to ignore Wonwoo, but it is his stubbornness that is still holding him back.

Soon enough, it was already half past eleven, and it was time to head back to the dorms. Even though they still have a day off, they were going to meet with their manager tomorrow for lunch, so they made sure they wouldn’t stay out long.

Seungcheol, being the leader and all, saying that this was his gift to Jihoon, paid for the whole meal and they leave the barbecue place. Since it was already late at night, the traffic wasn’t that bad so they reached their dorms pretty quickly. They all stumble out of the vehicles and enter their apartment building, each of them going into their respective dorms, with some of the members helping the slightly drunk ones up the stairs.

Jihoon was just about to enter the apartment where his room was, when suddenly he feels someone grabbing his wrist. Jihoon didn’t need to turn around to know who the hand belonged to, he knew the familiar touch all too well.

“Wonwoo…”

“ I know you’re mad but please. We need to talk”

Jihoon sighs. His hard facade from earlier starting to crumble. He wants to blame it on the alcohol he hasn’t drank, but ultimately this is all his fault and how weak he is for the boy who was standing right next to him.

Jihoon lets himself get dragged to Wonwoo’s dorm. They stop at his room and Wonwoo opens the door.

The room is full of rose petals, balloons and little tealights. The rose petals make up a path that leads them from the door towards Wonwoo’s bed, where a little fold up tray with a bottle of cola and a birthday cupcake was waiting for them.

Jihoon huffs. Any other time he would be happy and grateful to see that Wonwoo prepared all of this for him. But right now he just feels played. Did it really take Wonwoo the whole day, with no communication or message to prepare a bottle of cola on his bed?

Wonwoo looks at the shorter, seeing how clearly unimpressed he was. He sighs and leads Jihoon to his desk. He makes Jihoon sit on his chair whilst he opens up his laptop. Before Jihoon can say anything further, Wonwoo hands him his headphones.

“What do you want me to do-“

“Just wear them, please” Wonwoo says in a small voice.

Jihoon looks at him with confusion at first before he finally wears the headphones. Wonwoo clicks around on his laptop and bites on his lips, a habit that usually signalises how nervous he was. Suddenly Jihoon hears a song starting to play through the headphones. He didn’t recognise the instrumentals of the song and at first he was confused why Wonwoo was playing a random song to him. But then he hears the first line of the song.

Jihoon freezes. He recognises the familiarly deep voice in a heartbeat.

“Won…?” he suddenly asks as he looks up to the boy who was standing in front of him, his eyes fixated on the floor. Wonwoo looks at Jihoon and puts his finger in front of his lips, gesturing him to be quiet and continue to listen to the song.

_Before I knew it, you make today’s me look forward to tomorrow’s you._

Jihoon feels how his eyes are starting to water. He closes his eyes and listens to his boyfriend’s voice intently. He focuses on how soft Wonwoo’s voice sounds and how it makes the lyrics seem all the more genuine.

_Although it’s just this song. And lyrics with my feelings that I wrote down with difficulty._

_For you, for you, for you, for you._

_I sing this song for you tonight, so I can get closer to your love._

_My love only amounts to this, but my heart won’t change._

_It’s only for you, baby._

_Even if my love only amounts to this._

_I’ll be your umbrella when it rains._

_I protect you throughout all your days._

The song ends and suddenly Jihoon realises how silent the room was. He takes the headphones off , looks into Wonwoo’s eyes and opens his mouth.

“I-“

“Wait before you say something, I need to get this off my chest”

Jihoon closes his mouth again and nods slightly.

“I’ve been working on this song for a couple weeks now. I struggled to come up with a birthday gift for you at first, because this is the first time we’re celebrating your birthday as a couple so I wanted to make it a really special one.” Wonwoo chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck. Jihoon couldn’t help but find him so incredibly adorable at that moment.

“And then Vernon came up with the idea that I could make a song for you. So I spent a lot of time trying to come up with a melody and the lyrics and since it was his idea, Vernon taught me a lot about composing and arranging. Which is so hard like honestly babe, how are you so good at this?”

Jihoon giggles at that but then urges the taller to keep talking.

“So whenever you weren’t at the recording studio, I would always sneak out and record some things and then have Vernon help me arrange it in his room. Which is where I spent my whole day today because I just couldn’t seem to make the song perfect enough. I still think it’s not perfect and there is still so much more work to be done… because you only deserve the best.” Wonwoo pauses to crouch in front of Jihoon, who was still sat on his chair, so they could be on eye level.

“Honestly baby, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t wish you a happy birthday with the other guys today. I should have reached out to you before midnight, hell I should have called you or texted you throughout the day, but I was just so focused on finishing the song… I honestly don’t blame you for being mad at me at all, because honestly I would feel pretty crappy as well-“

Jihoon grabs Wonwoo by the collar and pulls him in until their lips connect. Wonwoo was startled at first, because he clearly didn’t expect Jihoon to react like this. However, he quickly moves his hands up to cup Jihoon’s face. Jihoon deepens the kiss and soon enough their kiss turns into something more passionate. Wonwoo can’t help but melt whenever their lips reconnect. After what feels like an eternity, they slowly part from each other as each of them tries to catch their breaths. Wonwoo looks at Jihoon’s face and notices how his cheeks were wet from tearing up earlier. He smiles and takes the hem of his sweater to softly pat Jihoon’s cheeks dry.

“Jeon Wonwoo, you’re absolutely unbelievable” Jihoon finally says as he leans into Wonwoo’s hand that was currently drying his tears. Jihoon can’t believe that Wonwoo actually wrote and composed a song for him. This is by far the greatest gift Jihoon has ever received. Wonwoo smiles at him fondly and strokes his cheek.

“I wanted to thank you for all the songs you have written for the group, Ji. And especially all the songs you have written about me. So I really wanted to give back to you.”

Jihoon smiles again, his annoyance long gone and replaced with nothing but appreciation and adoration towards the man who was still crouching in front of him.

It is 11:58 pm, November 22. Still Jihoon’s birthday.

“Happy Birthday Jihoon” Wonwoo finally greets him for the first time today.

“Thank you” Jihoon giggles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my dearest Vobo."

**Author's Note:**

> You reached the end of the story ahhhh!!
> 
> This is the first fic I have ever posted on ao3 and I am quite nervous about it tbh. But nevertheless, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
